Myra and Edward: Journey to Dauntless
by Allweneedisfiction
Summary: Myra and Edward are boyfriend and girlfriend, they choose Dauntless together along with their friends. Will they make it or not? Read to find out. Sorry if the summary stinks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and it may be short so take it easy on me and enjoy!**

I wake up in my room at 6:15 in the morning, I get out of my bed and take a 10 minute shower in my bathroom. After i'm done, I put on my Erudite clothing on and walk downstairs into the kitchen where I find my parents sitting down eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Myra." My mom says

"Good morning, mom." I said

"Hello, Myra. How did you sleep last night?" My dad says

"Fine." I reply

Yesterday, I took my aptitude test and my result was Dauntless, not a big surprise but I always knew that I wasn't Erudite from the way I was always bored when it came to learning. I hope Edward and my friends got Dauntless too. I would be lost without them with me. I'm scared that they will choose to stay in Erudite, but i'm also scared that my parents will never want to see or talk to me again if I choose to leave Erudite and join a wreckless faction.

"Myra, are you alright?" My dad asks

"Yea, I was just thinking." I reply

"I hope you were thinking about staying in Erudite." My mom chimes in with a smile on her face.

"I was." I lie

"Good!" My parents both say in unison with smiles on their faces.

I smile back at both of them and wonder how it would be like to wake up and never see their faces again. There's no way they will visit me in Dauntless on Visiting day after I leave them for a wreckless faction. My thoughts are interrupted by my mom.

"Well, it's time to go to the Choosing Ceremony, I can't wait to see my daughter choose Erudite!" My mom says in excitement.

'Oh crap', I think

What am I gonna do!

**How was it?! Did you like it,I hope you did. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Choosing Ceremony

Chapter 2: The Choosing Ceremony

**A/N Here's the second chapter of my fanfic! This scene is with Myra, Edward, and their friends at the Choosing Ceremony. ENJOY!**

My parents and I are at the Choosing Ceremony and we have 5 minutes until it starts. I see Edward talking to our friends. There names are Noah, Mat, Rob, April, and Nick. **A/N those names were on the scoreboard in the movie, Noah is gonna be the blonde haired big guy, Mat is gonna be the guy that was standing next to the guy wearing the green shirt in the fight scene with Tris and Peter who is Nick, April is gonna be the small girl with the really short haircut, and Rob is gonna be the big dark skinned guy. Just letting you guys know who I'm talking about.** They all turn to look at me and they smile and wave. I smile and wave back at them. I turn to my parents.

"I'm gonna go talk to my friends, ok." I tell my parents

"Ok, go ahead." My mom says

I walk over and hug them, but before I get a chance to hug Edward, he gives me a kiss on the lips and smiles at me and I smile back.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" I ask

"We're doing alright, how are you?" Noah replies

"Good." I stay quiet for a few seconds while they all talk.

"Myra, are you sure you're ok" Edward asks.

They all look at me, waiting for an answer.

"Well, i'm kinda nervous about choosing today." I say with a smile on my face.

"It'll be alright, Myra. Just pick the faction that you got on your aptitude test." Rob says

"You're right, I will." I reply with a smile.

"Good." Edward says smiling at me.

Then there's a booming voice that bounces through the whole room.

"Everyone, please take your seats. The Choosing Ceremony will start now!" Yells Marcus Eaton, the Abnegation leader.

I say goodbye to Edward and the others. But before I can get to my parents, Edward pulls me close and kisses me again. When we pull away, he looks at me with a loving smile on his face.

"I'll see you soon, ok." He says

"Ok, I love you." I say

"I love you too." He replies

Then we go back to our seats.

**Did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did since I included a little romance between Edward and Myra. I will update soon. See you later, sorry that this chapter was short!**


	3. Chapter 3: Choosing Dauntless

Chapter 3: Choosing Dauntless

**A/N Here's the third chapter of my fanfic! Enjoy!**

Marcus begins his speech with talking about how all of us sixteen-year-olds are ready to decide what kind of people we want to be by choosing one of the five factions that we will devote our lives to. He then talks about how the factions came to be and how the system keeps the peace. He starts calling out names and teens from different factions walk up to drop their blood in one of the five bowls. I zone out for 10 minutes and then zone back in when Caleb Prior is called and he picks Erudite, and his sister Beatrice Prior is called and she picks Dauntless. Those were both big surprises for everybody in the whole room. My name is then called.

"Myra Teller!" Marcus calls out.

My parents look at me with big smiles on their faces, I smile back and walk to the front of the room to choose a faction. I take the knife and cut my hand. I look from the Erudite bowl filled with water to the Dauntless bowl filled with burning coals. I make up my mind and put my hand over the dauntless bowl and let my blood drop onto the coals.

"Dauntless!" Marcus yells

All of the dauntless cheer and I smile. I look to my parents and see that my father is glaring at me and my mother has a shocked look on her face and she's crying. I look away from them and walk towards my new family.

All of my friends are called up and they all choose dauntless. Now it's time for Edward to choose.

"Edward Lamb!" Marcus shouts. **A/N The guy who plays Edward in the movie is named Ben Lamb.**

Rob, Mat, Noah, Nick, April and I watch Edward walk to the front of the room to choose his faction. He takes the knife and cuts his hand. He then puts his hand over the dauntless bowl and lets his blood fall onto the burning coals.

"Dauntless!" Marcus yells.

We all start cheering for him and he walks over to us and gives us hugs. He gives me a big hug, kisses me on the lips, and we both sit down. An hour later, everybody has chosen and it's time for us to go to our new factions. We all get up out of our seats and we start running to the train tracks.

Once we're there, Edward and our friends stand on both sides of me as we all wait for the train. Edward takes my hand in his.

"Are you ready for this?" He asks me with a smile on his face.

I smile back at him and say,

"Yea, I'm ready."

We hear the train horn and we all turn to look at the train coming towards us.

**A/N That's the end of the third chapter, I hope you all liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Train to Dauntless

Chapter 4: Train to Dauntless

**A/N Hey guys, this is chapter 4 of my fanfic! This chapter is on Myra and Edward heading to dauntless.**

As the train gets closer, we all start running so that we can jump on the train when it gets close to us. Me, Edward, April, Rob, Mat, Nick and Noah run to try to grab one of the handles on the train so that we can get on safely. Edward and Rob both safely get on the train, once they're on they help me, April, Mat, Nick, and Noah on.

We stand in the train with all of the other transfer and dauntless-born initiates, waiting for the train to stop. We talk for 3 minutes and then a woman comes up to all of us on the train.

"Get ready!" She says

We all turn to look at her as she walks to one of the doors on the train. I look at Beatrice Prior as she looks outside of the train door. She turns back to look at the candor girl behind her.

"They're jumping!" She says.

"What!" the candor says.

I see the people in the front of the train jumping out onto a building. I move to a train door like everybody else and jump off with all of my friends. When we land, we help eachother get up and we walk to some of the dauntless leaders along with everyone else. One of the leaders is standing on the curb of the building.

"Alright, listen up! My name's Eric, i'm one of the dauntless leaders!"

Eric looks to the bottom of the building.

"Well, someone's gotta jump first. Who's it gonna be?"

"Is there water at the bottom or something" Will asks.

"Guess you'll have to find out. Well, who's going" He says.

We all stay quiet. And then the Prior girl speaks up.

"Me!" She yells

She then walks up to the curb and gets on top of it. She just stands there looking down.

"Today, initiate!" Eric says.

Then she jumps. After her, a dauntless-born jumps.

"Alright, who's next!?" Eric shouts

I let go of Edwards hand and walk up to the curb, I get on top of it and look down.

'Holy crap, that's a long way down!'

I push that thought aside, take a deep breath, close my eyes and jump.

**That's my chapter, I hope you liked it! I'll probably be back tomorrow. Have a good night!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The Dauntless Compound

**Here's the fifth chapter of my fanfic, this is of all the initiates in Dauntless.**

I fall through a big hole and land in a net. I bounce two times and then land for good. I lay there for a few seconds and then I see two pairs of hands pull the net down. I fall out of the net and land on my feet. I look at him for a second.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Myra." I reply

"Third jumper, Myra!" He shouts

The Dauntless cheer for me and shout out my name.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Myra. Go stand next to them." He says pointing at Prior and the dauntless-born.

I go stand next to them and watch the net. I see a blur of blue land in the net. It's Edward and he gets out of the net without any help.

"What's your name?" The dauntless man asks him.

"Edward" He says

"Fourth jumper, Edward!" The man shouts

The Dauntless cheer for him and shout his name.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Edward. Go stand next to those three."

He points at me, the dauntless-born, and Beatrice. Edward walks right over to stand by me and takes my hand.

"I thought you were afraid of heights." I tell him

He looks at me and smiles.

"You jump, I jump" He says

I smile back at him and we wait for everybody else to jump.

One everybody jumps, the dauntless man starts to talk.

"Dauntless-borns go with Lauren, transfers stay with me!" He says loudly

Once Lauren and the dauntless-borns leave, he turns to all of us.

"Initiates, usually I work in the control room but for your initiation I'll be your instructor. My name's Four." He says

"Four, like the number?" The candor says

Four shakes his head with a smile on his face.

"Exactly like the number" He says

"What happend, one through three were taken?" She says with a smile

Four smiles. "What's your name, again?"

"Christina" She says

Four walks over to her.

"Well Christina, If you want to survive in Dauntless, keep your mouth shut. Is that clear?"

"Yes" Christina says

"Good, everybody follow me!" He says

We all follow him and he gives us a tour of Dauntless. He takes us to places called the Pit and the chasm, and then leads us to a big room.

"This is where you all will be staying for the next nine weeks." He says to all of us

"Boy or girls?" Al asks

"Both"

We are all surprised by that. Edward looks at me with a flirtatious look on his face and I playfully hit him.

"If you guys like this, your gonna love the bathroom." Four says

He walks us to the bathroom.

'Holy crap' I think

I look at everybody around me and they all look shocked, just like me.

"Get changed and head to to cafeteria" Four tells us

Edward takes my hand and leads us to two beds that are next to eachother while everybody else finds their own beds. We all change in silence and we walk to a small pit of fire and throw our old clothes inside of it. And we all walk to the cafeteria to eat.

After we leave the cafeteria, we all go the pit and celebrate our choice with all of the dauntless. When it reaches 8:00, Four tells us to go back to the dorms and get some sleep because we have to get up early to start training. We all walk to the dorms talking loudly to eachother and then we all get changed for bed. After I brush my teeth I walk to my bed. But before I could get in, Edward turns me around, takes my face in his hands and gives me a 5 second kiss.

"I love you." He says once we pull back

"I love you too" I say

He smiles at me and gets into his bed, and me and everyone else gets into ours and we all fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Dauntless training

Chapter 6: Dauntless training

**A/N Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that this is a no war story, I wanted to tell you now so I don't forget. Now on with the story!**

Me and all the other initiates awake to a repeated banging sound. We all turn to look at the concrete stairs and see Four with a medal crow bar banging it off of the stair rails.

"Everybody in the pit, if your not there in 5 minutes, your factionless!" He says

We all go wide eyed and scurry out of our beds to get dressed. We run to the pit and we're all there in 4 minutes. We see Eric and Four sitting on a concrete bench and we walk over to them, once we're all in front of them Four gets up off the bench.

"There are two stages of training, the first is physical, in that stage we're gonna teach you how to fight. The second is mental, in that stage your gonna face your worst fears and then conquer them. You'll be training separately from the Dauntless-born but you will be ranked with them. You'll be able to pick whatever job you want if you get a high rank-"

"If you get a low rank you will get cut." Eric interrupts

We all look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean when you say cut?" Christina says

"I mean that if you get a very low rank, you will be factionless. It's a new rule." He says

"Yea, well someone should've told us about that new rule!" Tris snaps and everybody stares at her in shock, including Four.

"SHUT UP, STIFF!" Eric screams at her. Peter looks at Tris with a smirk on his face.

"No, she's right, why didn't anyone tell us about that?!" I snap

Edward looks at me and whispers for me to "Shut up!"

"How about both of you girls shut up or i'll make you both factionless!" He snaps back at me and Tris.

Everybody stares at both of us with shocked looks on their faces. Tris and I stay silent while glaring at Eric and he glares right back at us.

"Alright, let's go start training. Follow me!" Four says

He walks us to the training center where he teaches us combat moves, he takes us to a gun range and he teaches us how to use guns, he takes us jogging and then we end up back in the training room, we spent 10 hours doing all of that, including fights, which Tris failed at and is second to last on the scoreboard.

After training, Edward takes me and our friends to get tattoos, we all get dauntless symbols. After that, we go shopping for more dauntless clothes and I get Edward a black bracelet with his name engraved on it in red. He smiles, thanks me, and gives me a long kiss. It's 7:30 pm and we all decide to head back to the dorms and take showers. Once we clean up, we all decide to go to bed because we need to be up early for training tomorrow. Edward and I are the last ones to retire for the night. We both kiss eachother goodnight and go to bed.

**A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter! And just to let you know, Myra isn't weak in this story like she was in the book. I didn't like how weak she was. That's it! I'll probably be back tomorrow! Have a good night!**


	7. Chapter 7: The chasm and the fence

Chapter 7: The chasm and the fence

**A/N Here's chapter 7, Enjoy!**

I wake up at 3 a.m and see Tris getting dressed and putting on her boots, I watch her as she quietly jogs out of the dorms. When she's gone, I smile because I know that she's going to the training center to practice her fighting skills. My eyes start to get heavy again so I close them and go back to sleep.

At 5 a.m, the alarm on my phone goes off. I shut it off and me and everyone else gets dressed for training. After I'm dressed and people start to leave for training, I feel yesterdays dinner coming back up so I run to a toilet in the bathroom and start throwing up. Edward comes over to rub my back and kisses the back of my head. When i'm done I get up off the floor and look at Edward.

"Are you ok?," He aks me

"Yea, i'm fine, it was probably something that I ate last night."

I then go over to the sink and brush my teeth while Edward stands next to me and watches patiently. After i'm done we walk to the training room, when we're there we go over to the fighting board to see who's fighting who. Christina and Molly are fighting first, Edward and Peter are fighting second, Me and and this other candor girl are fighting third, Will and Al are fighting fourth, Tris and April are going fifth, and so on and so forth. Me, Edward, and our friends go warm up at the exercise station while Christina and Molly fight. The fight goes on for 2 minutes until Christina yells for Molly to stop. We all watch as Eric looks down at her.

"Are you done?" He asks her

"Yea." She says

"Ok, let me help you up then," He says irritated, but holds out his hand for her.

We all watch as she takes his hand and he pulls her up. Eric looks around at all of us.

"Alright, we're all gonna take a break, follow me!" He shouts

We all start to follow him, including Four, Lauren, and Zeke. We all walk to the chasm. Once Eric and Christina are on the bridge, Eric grabs her arm, flips her and makes her hang on to the railing. We all gasp and look at him like he's crazy and he looks down at her.

"You have two choices. Hang there for five minutes and i'll forget your cowardice, or let go and die." He says to Christina

"Eric, this is cruel!" Lauren says

"Shut up, Lauren!" He shouts at her

"Eric, you can't do this!" Four yells at him

"I'm sorry, but are you the dauntless leader here?" He snaps at Four

We are all silent for the rest of the five minutes.

"Time!" Eric shouts

Edward, Tris, Four, Zeke, and Lauren run over to help Christina. Once they get her up, Tris and Christina start hugging each other and then Will goes over to join them.

"Alright, initiates get back to the training room!" Eric shouts at us

Now it's time for Edward and Peter to fight, I watch as they exchange punches for a minute. Edward wins when he punches Peter in the face and then kicks him down to the ground where Peter hits his head off the wooden mat and passes out. The fights continue, after they end, the winners are Molly, Edward, me, Al, Tris and so on. April lost to Tris which is no surprise because she has been losing all of her fights. Tris has been doing a little bit better now, though. We all keep training for another hour, until Eric interrupts.

"Alright, transfers listen up! Four's gonna take you all to the fence that surrounds the city, so get your bags and pack up all of your equipment and follow him to the train tracks." He says.

We all go to pick up our bags and put our water bottles, knives, towels, and the rest of our stuff in them and follow Four to the train tracks. Once we're there we all hop on, once I get in Edward takes my hand in his and we walk toward our friends. A minute in the train ride, Peter insults Tris and Will and Christina defend her. Four breaks it up and we are all silent for the rest of the ride.

Once we're at the fence, we jump off the train and walk towards it. We climb up the stairs towards the top, once we're there we all look outside of the fence at some of the people of Amity.

"What's out there?" Tris asks

"Monsters." Christina jokes

"Amity farms" Al replies seriously

"No, I know, I mean beyond that."

"Places that have never recovered after the war." Will says

Tris turns to Four.

"Do you know?" She asks him

"Lets just say they built the fence for a reason." He replies

We're back in the training center learning how to throw knives. We're all taking turns throwing, Edward, Will, Christina, Al, and Peter are throwing first. They're all doing very well except for Al, he's missing the target everytime. Eric starts noticing and comes over to him after his knife slips out of his hand and totally misses the target.

"That was pathetic." Eric says

Al scoffs and turns to face Eric, "It slipped"

"Well, go get it." He says

Al turns around to look at him again, "While they're throwing?"

"Are you afraid" Eric asks him

"Of being stabbed by an airborne knife, yea."

"Everybody stop!" Eric shouts

Everyone stops what there doing and looks at him.

"Stand in front of the target." He tells Al

"No!" Tris shouts

Everybody looks at her in shock.

"What did you say?" Eric says

"What, are you deaf? I said no."

The whole training center goes quiet.

"Well, smartmouth. Why don't you go stand in front of the target." Eric says

"Fine, whatever." She replies, and walks toward the target and stands in front of it.

"Four is going to throw his knives while you stand there, and if you flinch, you're out." He says

We all watch as Four throws knives at her. The last one hits the top of her ear. She never even flinched through any of those shots! Very impressive.

"Points for bravery, stiff. But not as many as you just lost for opening your mouth. Training's done for the day so all of you get out! He says

We all leave and go back to the dorms and talk about what Tris said. 5 minutes later, Tris walks in and we clap for her and compliment her on what she said to Eric. After she leaves to hang out with Al, Christina, and Will. I feel my lunch coming up while I talk to Edward and my friends, I run to the bathroom and throw up into one of the toilets. They walk over to ask if i'm ok while Edward rubs my back. I say that i'm fine and Edward helps me get up off the floor.

"Are you sure you're alright, Myra?" Nick asks me

"Yea, i'm fine."

"I'm getting a little worried about you Myra, you've been throwing up alot lately." Edward says

"I'm fine, Ed" I tell him with a smile on my face.

"You might be sick, why don't you go to the infirmary." He says

"Ok, i'll go." I tell him and start walking out of the dorms.

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asks

"No, i'm fine. I'll be back." I say and kiss him goodbye

As I walk to the infirmary, I think back to the Saturday night we shared together 8 months ago when his parents were out.

**Flashback**

Edward and I walked through his apartment front door, upstairs to his room, and lied down on his bed. It was a long day for both of us and we were dying to be alone together. He got up off the bed to turn on his radio and put on our favorite love songs. He lays back down next to me and kisses my head. I turn to him and start kissing him on the lips, it quickly turns to a make out session. He gets on top of me and takes my shirt off and I take his off. We keep kissing while he takes both of our pants off and my bra. We lay back down and he slowly enters me.

It hurts for a minute or so but then it starts to feel good. He keeps kissing me while he thrusts harder into me. I put both of my hands on his back while he starts kissing my neck. His warm lips feel amazing against my skin and I can't help but moan his name while he thrusts into me. 5 minutes later I come and so does he. We lay there kissing for a couple minutes, but then we hear his front door open and close. We get out of his bed and start putting our clothes back on and then walk downstairs to greet his parents.

**Flashback over**

As I walk to the infirmary, I realize that we didn't use a condom that night and I start walking faster to the infirmary.

'Oh my god, I might be pregnant!' I think to myself

When I get to the infirmary, a woman comes up to me.

"Hi, i'm Carmen, how can I help you?" She asks smiling

"Hi, i'm Myra, I just transferred here from Erudite and I think i'm pregnant." I tell her

"Ok, follow me." She says

I follow her to the bathroom and she pulls out a pregnancy test and hands it to me.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, come to me after you take it, ok?"

"Ok." And then she walks outs.

I take the test out, go to the toilet, and use it. I then put the test in the sink and wait for it to beep. When it beeps, I quickly get off the toilet to look at it. I'm shocked when it's positive. I quickly run out of the bathroom and go to Carmen and show it to her.

"Well it looks like your pregnant. You want to see what it looks like?" She says

"Ok, yea." I say to her with a smile

"Follow me again." She says

She leads me to a bed in the back and I lay on it while she puts the lotion on my stomach, she takes a tool and rubs it over my stomach. A picture of a little body pops up on the screen. She looks at it for ten seconds.

"It looks like you're 8 months pregnant. Do you want to know the gender?" She asks

I shake my head 'yes'.

**A/N That's the end of this chapter, the gender of the baby will be coming next chapter. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8: Capture the flag

Chapter 8: Capture the flag

**A/N Here's the 8th chapter! Enjoy!**

Carmen studies the baby on the screen again, she moves the tool around on my stomach to look at the baby's area. Then she looks at me with a smile on her face.

"It's a little baby girl." She says

"Oh my god, really!" I ask

"Yep, really." She says

"Oh my, God! How am I gonna tell my boyfriend!?"

"I'll print you out a picture." She says

I watch her as she takes the mouse and clicks the 'print' button on the screen. The picture then shoots out of the printer and Carmen takes it and gives it to me.

"Can I ask you some questions about your pregnancy?" She asks

"Sure," I say

"Did you ever feel the baby inside you?" She asks

"No, but I have had morning sickness for the past eight months, but I always thought that it was just somesthing I ate" I reply

"Ok, well since you were Erudite born, I suspect that you know why you never felt the baby move."

"Yes, I know why." I say with a smile

"Alright, good I don't have to explain it to you." She says with a smile on her face.

I laugh and she says I can leave, I get up off the bed and leave the infirmary to go back to the dorms. I put the picture in my pocket and open the door to see Edward and my friends sitting on their beds. They get up when they see me.

"What did they say?" Edward asks

"She said that i'm not sick and that I could've thrown up because of something I ate." I lie.

"Oh, alright. Well i'm glad that you're ok." He says

"Thanks, I am too. Why don't we all go get something to eat at the Dauntless Diner." I say

They all shake their heads 'yes' and we walk out of the dorms to the diner. We spend two hours at the diner eating and talking, then we go back to the dorms with everyone else and get ready for bed. Once i'm done getting dressed and brushing my teeth, I set the alarm on my phone to 5 a.m and fall asleep.

The alarm on my phone blares out loud so that everyone wakes up and I shut it off. I get up and feel last nights dinner coming back up and I run to the toilet to empty my stomach. Edward comes over to me and strokes my back as I do so. When i'm done, I get up off the ground and finish getting dressed and walk with everyone else to the training room with our bags over our shoulders. We all begin to do warm ups for the fights, this goes on for five minutes and then Eric and Four walk in.

"First fight! Peter v.s Tris!" Eric says

Everyone stares in shock at Eric as Tris and Peter walk to the ring. We all know that he only put them together because he wanted to get back at Tris for what she said to him yesterday. We all know she's gonna lose this fight too. When they get into the ring, they get into their fighting positions and start to fight. Tris does well at the beginning but then Peter takes her down and knocks her out. Eric, Peter, Molly, and Drew smile at that while the rest of us shake our heads in disappointment and Will and Al gently pick Tris up and take her to the infirmary. The rest of the day goes by and Tris is still not up and back to training. Eric tells all of us to get out but tells Christina, Will, and Al to stay. As they walk over to him we all leave. While we're all walking away to the dorms, we hear Christina yell in anger at Eric.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU CAN'T MAKE HER FACTIONLESS! YOU ONLY PUT HER AGAINST PETER BECAUSE SHE WAS BRAVE ENOUGH TO TALK BACK TO YOU! THAT WAS AN UNFAIR FIGHT! PETER IS AN ASSHOLE!

Her voice fades as we walk into the dorms. 5 minutes later, the door opens and slams shut and Christina, Will, and Al walk over to Peter and Christina punches him in the face. Drew walks over and tells her to stop but she kicks him in his groin. We all start laughing as Drew holds on to his groin and falls to the ground in pain. We all get ready for bed since Eric let us out at 8 p.m and we all get to bed and go to sleep.

We hear metal banging against the railing and we look up at the stairs to find Eric, Lauren, Drew, Four, and the dauntless-born initiates.

"Be at the train tracks in 10 minutes!" Four shouts

We all get out of bed as the dauntless-borns toss us vests. We put them on and go to the train tracks while Christina and Will go tell Tris 'goodbye'. Fifteen minutes later, we're all on the train and I see Four looking out the train door. I wonder what he's looking at for a second, but then he grabs a rail, leans out of the door and pulls a blonde in. The girl moves her hair out of her face and I see that it's Tris. She thanks Four and he walks away. Christina, Will, and Al walk over to her.

"What are you doing here?" Will asks as Eric walks over

"I wanted to come." Tris says

"What about Eric?" Christina says, clearly not knowing that Eric is listening.

"I don't give a fuck what Eric says, and neither should anyone else." Tris replies

Eric is clearly upset that she's here, he should know by now that it's not easy to get rid of her. He looks at her.

"Who let you out of the infirmary?" Eric asks

"I did." She says

"You did?" He asks

"Yea." she answers

He's silent for a few seconds but then he says, "Ok" and walks away.

Four and Eric tell us that we're playing a game called "Capture the flag" and explains the rules to us. Molly makes a snide comment and Eric shoots her in the leg with his gun and tells us about the fake darts. Eric and Four start calling out names and then we all hop out of the train and begin the game.

**A/N I'm not going to describe the Capture the flag scene**

We're all back at the Dauntless compound and we're in the cafeteria waiting for our rankings. Max gives us his speech about the rankings, if our names are at the bottom of the red line then we're out, but if our names are above the red line, we move to the next stage of training. The rankings go up and Edward is in first place, the dauntless start cheering as all of the names go up. At the end, me, Edward, Noah, Mat, and Rob are staying along with many others including Tris. But Nick and April are factionless along with other people, we're really gonna miss them. We give them hugs before they go to the traintracks with the other factionless and then we all go to celebrate in the pit with all of the other dauntless.

After the partying is over, we all go back to the dorms and go to sleep. But when everyones in bed, Edward takes my hand and leads me out of the dorms and kisses me. We talk for a little bit and I laugh at a joke he tells me.

"I have a big surprise for you." I tell him

"What's the surprise?" He asks

"I'll tell you tomorrow." I give him a kiss and run back to the dorms and fall asleep.

**A/N The next chapter is the butter knife scene, I hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: The butter knife scene

Chapter 9: The butter knife scene

**A/N Here's the chapter with the knife in eye! Enjoy!**

I wake up to a mans scream, I sit up in my bed and look to Edwards bed along with everyone else. He's not in his bed though, he's laying on the floor moaning in pain. Christina gets the emergency flash light and turns it on then she walks over to Edward.

"Oh my God!" She screams

I walk over to him and I see a knife in his eye and blood on the floor.

"Get it out!" He screams at all of us and repeats it two more times.

I get on the ground and hold his hand to let him know that i'm here. He squeezes it, knowing that it's me.

Christina goes to pull the knife out but Will stops her.

"Are you kidding me, we need to get that out of his eye!" She yells at him.

"We need to get a medic!" He yells back

"I'm gonna take him to the infirmary." Al says

"No, don't move him!" Will yells

"We have to move him, Will!" Christina yells

"He'll probably bleed out if we move him!" I shout

"She's right." Nick says

"Go get a medic." Will says to Noah.

Noah runs out of the dorms to the infirmary while we all stay with Edward. Tris gets on the floor to stroke Edwards other hand and we both tell him he's gonna be ok while two medics from the infirmary come to take him away. Me, Rob, Noah, and Mat try to follow but the medics tell us that we can't be with him right now. We walk back to the dorms and sit with all of the others. 20 minutes later, Four, Eric, Lauren, and Zeke walk in. We're all still silent.

"Is anyone gonna tell us what the hell happened!?" Eric shouts at all of us

"Edward got stabbed in the eye." Al said

"Really, I didn't know that." Eric says sarcasticlly

"Peter did it!" Tris says

Everyone looks at her, including Peter.

"Did you see him do it?" Lauren asks

"No, but-"

"Then how do you know he did it?" Zeke asks

I decide to jump to her defense because I know that Peter did it too.

"You should've seen the way Peter looked at him when he got first place." I say

"Yea, he looked at him with so much hatred in his eyes." Christina chimes in

"Like he wanted to kill him." Will chimes in

"You guys have no proof that I stabbed him!" Peter yells

"He wouldn't stab someone!" Drew yells

"Oh, shut up, Drew!" Mat shouts

"No you shut up, asshole!" Drew yells back

"We all know you did it Peter, don't deny it!" Rob shouts

"How would you know?! You think you're so smart just because you were from Erudite and-!"

"That is not what I think-!"

"Not to mention you have a girlfriend that was from Candor, now you think you're some kind of expert on girls and that you can fuck her anytime you want!" Peter shouts

"Oh, fuck you!" Rob shouts

"No, fuck you!" Peter shouts back

We all start yelling at eachother.

"SHUT UP!" Eric, Four, Lauren, and Zeke scream in unison.

We're all silent, but then Peter speaks again.

"Well I didn't do it." Peter says

"Yea, right." Tris scoffs

"Oh, shut up, stiff!" Peter shouts

"Make me, you asshole!" She shouts back

Peter gets up off his bed, walks over to Tris and slaps her in the face so hard she falls off her bed and the boys get off their beds and stop him from hurting her again. Four, Eric, Zeke, and Lauren walk over to Peter, grab him, and take him out of the dorms with Molly and Drew following close behind while the rest of us help Tris up and stop the bleeding that's coming from her nose. After she stops bleeding we begin to talk.

"Are you alright, Tris?" I ask her

"Yea, i'm fine. You guys didn't have to help me, i'm not that weak."

"We know your not weak, we just wanted to help you." Will says

"Yea, I know. Thanks for helping me, guys." She says

We all shake our heads and tell her that it's no problem.

"Myra, I think Edward might want to see you." She tells me

"Oh yea, I really need to see him." I tell her

I begin to walk out of the dorms but Tris stops me.

"Myra, wait!" She shouts

I look back at her as she goes to my bed and pulls out the baby picture, she walks over and gives it to me.

"Don't forget to give him this." She says with a smile

"Thanks." I smile back at her

I leave the dorms and start walking to the infirmary to see Edward, I thank God that Tris had the picture face down so that nobody could see it. Once I get there, I see that Edward is the only one in here. He's sitting on a bed with his back towards me.

"Edward?"

"Go away." He says

"We need to talk, Ed."

"Go away." He says again

"I need to show you something, it might lighten your mood."

"GO AWAY!" He screams at me

"No, I need to show you something!" I shout back "Let me help you!"

"How can you help me when i'm missing an eye!" He says while turning to me

I see that he has an eyepatch on the spot where his eye should be. I turn away from him and look at another bed. He walks over to me.

"Go away!" He yells in my face

"No, I need to talk to you about something!" I yell back

"What the hell do you need to talk about, i'm missing an eye, Myra!

"Well, it's more like showing you something."

"Then what do you need to show me!"

"Alright, if you're gonna keep on yelling at me then i'm leaving!" I yell, then put the picture in his hand. I begin to walk out but he grabs my arm and turns me around to face him. I notice that I was crying through the whole argument. He looks at me, at the picture, then back at me.

"You're pregnant?" He asks

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Eight months."

"Wait, but how did you get pregnant?"

"Remember that night when your parents weren't home?"

"Oh, yea I remember."

I just smile at him and the picture of our baby

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Really." He smiles

"Yea, really." I smile back

"Am I the only one you've told?"

"Yea."

"Did you ever think about what to name her?"

"Yea. I have some names. Katherine, Jaimie, Sonya, Hillary, Joanna, Hayley, and Bethany."

He smiles and says,"I like them all."

"Good. Why don't you go lay back down."

"Alright." He goes back to his bed and throws himself onto it and I laugh at him. I grab a guest chair and sit it next to him and I sit down. We talk for a few minutes and I kiss him. We're interrupted by Eric, Four, Zeke, Lauren, and Max.

"Alright, love birds quit kissing. Eric says

We break the kiss and look at all of them.

"We need to talk about the condition you're in." He says

"Yea I know, you're all gonna make me Factionless now, right?" Edward asks

"No, we're not." Four says

Edward stays silent for a few seconds, "Wait, what?"

We both stare at all of them in shock.

"Peter told us that he was the one who stabbed you. So since he confessed, he's gonna be staying in Dauntless too." Max says

"What's that picture you're holding?" Lauren asks

I look down at the picture and quickly put it in my pocket.

"Nothing!" I yell

"Let me see it." Lauren says

"Do you have to see it?" I ask

"Give it to me." She says

I take the picture out of my pocket and give it to her.

She looks at it and then looks back at me, "You're pregnant!"

Max, Four, Eric, and Zeke look at the picture and then at us.

"When did this happen?" Zeke asks

"Eight months ago." I reply

"So you're gonna have the baby during initiation?" Eric asks

"Yea."

"Alright, that's enough drama for the night. It's 1 a.m, both of you go back to the dorms. Peter will be sleeping in the isolation room for the rest of initiation." He says

We do what we're told and we go back to the dorms, when we get inside, everyone looks at us and asks if Edward's ok. Except for Molly and Drew, who are getting in their beds to go back to sleep. Once we're all done talking, we all go back to our beds while Will turns off the lights and we all go back to sleep.

**A/N That's the end of this chapter! Bet you guys didn't see any of that coming! I forgot to tell all of you guys to review on all of the other chapters but i'm telling you now. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: The second stage of training

Chapter 10: The second stage of training

**A/N Here's the tenth chapter of my fanfic! Enjoy!**

We all awaken to a repeated banging sound. We all look up at the door and see Four standing there.

"All of you get dressed, i'll be waiting outside for you, if you're not there in 5 minutes i'm leaving without you, we're not going to the training room!" He says

We all get up out of our beds, get dressed, and meet Four outside of the dorms. We all walk quietly behind Four and wonder where we're going. We get to our destination, Four opens the door and ushers all of us in. When we get inside, he tells all of us to find seats and sit down.

"We are in here in this room because we will be doing the second stage of training here, behind me is the door that leads to the simulation room. When I call your name, you'll come with me into the room and you will face your fears in the simulation that I put you in." He tells us

"Myra. You're first" He says while looking at me

I squeeze Edwards hand, let go of it, and follow Four into the simulation room. He closes the door behind us and tells me to sit in the chair.

"I'm going to inject you with a serum that stimulates the part of your brain that processes fear. This serum induces a hallucination and then transmitters in the serum allow me to see the images in your mind."

"Ok." I say

He comes over to me with the syringe and gently injects the serum in to my neck. I begin to drift off when I hear him say "Be brave."

**Simulation**

I wake up in the same chair, the only difference is i'm outside. I get out of the chair and look around, I freeze when I make eye contact with a snake that is slithering my way, I quickly turn around and run but my foot gets stuck in a large amount of mud. I try to get it out but it won't budge. When I turn around, I see that the snake is right in front of me. I make eye contact with it again and it hisses at me and bites me. I cry out in pain and fall to the ground with my foot still stuck in the mud. I look at the snake again and it slithers closer to my face. When it's in front of me, it strikes at my face.

**End of simulation**

I bolt up straight in the chair and look at Four and he looks at me.

"Are you ok?" He asks

"Yea, i'm fine."

"Alright, you were in your simulation for 25 minutes." He says

"25 minutes." I say in shock

"Yea, did it feel like you were in there for 2 minutes?"

"Yea." I say

"It has that effect on everyone. Alright you can leave now." He tells me

I get up, walk out the door into the waiting room, and exit out the waiting room door. I get back to the dorms, sit on Edwards bed, and wait for him. 20 minutes later, he walks in and sits next to me.

"How was your simulation?" I ask him

"Pretty scary." He chuckles

"How long were you in it?"

"23 minutes, you" He says

"25 minutes."

"That's not bad, i'm happy for you." He says with a smile

"Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too" He says

We stare into eachothers eyes for a couple seconds, and then I feel the baby kick inside me. I gasp.

"What's wrong?" His voice is filled with concern

"The baby kicked, Cassie kicked!" I say and he touches my stomach

"Cassie?"

"Yea, you like it? Cassandra Bethany Lamb.

He smiles, "I love it, and I love you."

I smile and then kiss him. We passionately kiss for a whole minute and then he puts his hands on my butt and lifts me up onto his lap. While we kiss, he takes the hem of my shirt, we stop kissing, and he lifts it up over my head. Once my shirt's off, I take the hem of his shirt and lift it up over his head, we start kissing again and I feel his hands slide up my back and unclip my bra. The kiss gets even deeper but we stop and he gently lays me down onto his bed, takes his pants off, takes my pants off, gets on top of me, and starts kissing me again. While we're kissing, he gently slides inside of me and starts thrusting. We both moan in pleasure as he thrusts harder and deeper inside of me, my hands slide up his back and his hand slides down my leg. We keep kissing and thrusting into eachother until we get tired and stop. He gets off of me and lays down beside me, we lay there for a few minutes and I break the silence.

"Hey, do you wanna go shopping for baby supplies?" I ask him

"Yea, sure." He says with a smile

We get up, put our clothes back on, and walk out of the dorms together towards the Dauntless children store. When we get there, we go straight to the baby section and look around. We come out of the baby clothing section with 10 pairs of baby clothes. We both found 5 each. I found this cute red and purple onesie that says 'Daddy's little girl', a red and orange onesie that says 'Dauntless girl', a black and red onesie that says 'I'm a sweet heart', an orange and black onesie that says 'Girls rule, boys drool', and this black and purple onesie that says 'I'm sweet as sugar'. Edward also found 5 onesies, one red and purple onesie that says 'Mommy's little girl', one plain red onesie, one plain purple onesie, a purple and black onesie that says 'Mommy and daddy are my rocks', and an orange and red onesie that says 'Stay calm and choose Dauntless'. After we pick out clothes, we go get baby supplies. When we leave the store, we have 10 onesies, 2 purple and red blankets, 4 small bins of gerber formula, 1 pack of 8 pacifiers, a big box of diapers, 2 red and purple beenies, 1 baby doll, 1 teddy bear, 1 set of 10 boddles, shampoo, conditioner, 10 pairs of socks, and a purple head band. We go back to the dorms and put all of the baby supplies in our big clothing chests and we realize that we spent the whole day shopping for baby things and it's 9p.m. Everybody is sleeping already so Edward and I pack an overnight bag just in case I go into early labor and we both get into bed and go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Early labor

Chapter 11: Early labor

I wake up when I feel liquid running down my legs and a sharp pain in my stomach. I bolt up out of my bed and shake Edward until he wakes up. He opens his eyes and looks up at me.

"What's wrong, are you ok?" He asks

"No, my water just broke, the baby's coming." I say calmly

He quickly and quietly gets out of his bed, grabs my overnight bag, takes my hand, and leads me to the infirmary. When we get there, we see Carmen asleep on one of the beds. Edward wakes her up and she looks at us.

"Are you in labor, Myra?" She asks

"Yea, it really hurts."

"Ok, lets get you to a bed." She says

Carmen and Edward gently lay me down on a bed and Edward goes to get me a glass of water and a cheeseburger. I look at the clock that's sitting on the bedside table, it's 10:18 p.m, I went to bed an hour ago and woke up in labor. Now I have to wait 15 hours (give or take) to have my daughter. Edward comes back with my food and drink and I start eating.

It's 11:00 a.m, and i'm in alot of pain. Edward was by my side for those whole ten hours and only left me to go to the bathroom or get something to eat. All of the initiates stopped by to visit me, and so did Eric, Four, Zeke, Lauren, and Max. The five of them said that they're staying because they called a day off of initiation because of my condition. Carmen comes back to check on me.

"How are you doing?" She asks

"I feel like I have to go to the bathroom."

She lifts up my infirmary gown and looks at my area. She looks back up at me.

"It's time to have the baby!" She says

'Oh dear god' I think.

"Ok Myra, you need to push. Ready, go!"

I start to push and I feel the head coming out of me. I keep on pushing and more pain follows everytime I push. There's a lot of pressure on me since Eric, Four, Zeke, Lauren, and Max are watching me push out my daughter. All the pushing and pain go on for a whole hour until I give one final push and I hear crying.

I hold Cassie in my arms, she's in a red blanket and she's sucking on a purple pacifier. She has Edwards blonde hair and my brown eyes. Everybody left to do other things so that Edward and I could have quality time with Cassie. I feel so tired from all the pain that I went through, I give Cassie to Edward and I fall asleep.

They let me out in the afternoon so that I can go eat dinner and resume the second stage of training. We take Cassie with us so that the initiates can meet her. When we get there, our friends attack us and ask us what her name is and why we didn't tell them about Cassie and we all sit down and eat.

After we eat, Four and Eric come up to us.

"Well initiates, we changed our minds about the day off of the second stage, since a kid was born and Myra is well rested, you will continue practicing with Four because today is your last day of practicing and tonight will be your last rankings and will determine if you stay in Dauntless or become Factionless." Eric says and walks away

"Follow me." Four says

We all follow him to the simulation room and he tells me that I have to go first. I walk into the sim room, sit in the chair, and Four puts me on the serum. I lean back and drift off.

After the simulation, Four says that I did good and that I was only in it for 23 minutes and that I will definately stay in Dauntless. I leave the room, take Cassie from Edward, and head back to the dorms to give her a bottle. After she finishes the bottle, I burp her and Edward walks through the door and sits on my bed.

"Well, I got out of my sim in 21 minutes and Four says I will definately be staying in Dauntless." He says with a smile

"I got out in 23 minutes."

"That's great, we can stay in Dauntless and raise Cassie together." He says with a smile on his face.

"Yea, i'm pretty excited, too."

"I love you." He tells me

"I love you too."

Our final rankings come in and Edward and I definately stay. We hug our friends, Tris, Christina, Will, and Al. We all get drinks together and spend the next two hours talking and holding the baby.

It's now 10:00 p.m and we all decide to go back to the dorms and get some sleep. I kiss Edward and he goes to his bed and falls asleep. Everybody is asleep now, i'm the only one that's up. I hold Cassie in my arms as she sleeps.

"Hey sweetie, I just wanted to tell you that I love you very much and I will always be there for you and take care of you. I promise."

**A/N That's the end of this story, I know it wasn't really that good but I will try to get better while writing my other stories. Thanks for reading! Goodnight!**


End file.
